The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a memory carrier and IHS coupling system to couple memory modules to an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include an IHS chassis that houses a plurality of components. As the desire to minimize the volume occupied by the IHS chassis increases while the system requirements of the IHS increase, the volume available to house components in the IHS chassis decreases. For example, conventional systems have problems with fitting a relatively large number of memory modules in the IHS chassis and providing the high insertion forces necessary to mate the memory modules to connectors in the IHS chassis while also optimizing the volume used to couple and mate the memory modules with the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved memory carrier and IHS coupling system.